Remote function actuators are in wide spread use today. These actuators are commonly known as key fobs and are used to a large extent in the automotive industry. The remote function actuators are attached to ignition keys, door keys and the like and include a plurality of buttons to lock and unlock the car doors and also typically to open the trunk of the vehicle.
The remote function actuators are typically watertight radio-frequency (RF) electronic devices which transmit a signal when activated in order to actuate a mechanism such as the door lock, trunk lock, or the like. Some key fobs also are used to start the engine of a vehicle. Due to the environments in which key fobs are utilized, they must be operational in all ranges of temperatures, such as the extremes from 20-30° F. below zero to elevated temperatures of 100-150° F. or more. These temperature extremes, however, can create a significant build up of pressure inside the key fob which can over time loosen the tightness of the fob enclosure and compromises the water seals. The remote actuators must be waterproof since they are used in all kinds of inclement weather.
When the water seals are compromised or deteriorate, water or moisture can penetrate inside the key fob which can cause problems with the internal electronic system and device. In order to compensate for the effect of inflation or deflation due to pressures caused by the temperature extremes, some key fobs rely upon high clamping forces exerted over the water seals. However, this creates a difficulty for access to replace the batteries inside the actuators and often limits the water seal performance.